


Father's Day

by Raymariexxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Father's Day, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Tony Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, as parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: One shot and au where Steve and Tony are expecting their first child and Steve reminds Tony that he isn't his father.Yes this is mpreg. Tony is pregnant in this so if you don't like reading about guys being pregnant (since its all fiction) this isn't for you.





	Father's Day

“He’s moving again,” Tony started, his hand rubbing over the spot where one of their baby’s feet was pushing against a wall of his protruding belly. He and Steve had just woken up and decided to stay in bed a little longer. It was Saturday after all. They had nothing to do. Tony was convinced they were having boy with Steve’s blue eyes and his dark hair and none of Tony’s issues if they were lucky.

Steve was sure she was a girl that looked exactly like Tony. They had bickered about this for most of the pregnancy but they were getting closer to Tony’s due date now and would find out soon enough. Regardless of the gender, they knew they would shower their baby with so much love, others might find it suffocating. They were going to bask in this though because Tony had suffered multiple miscarriages in the past. Steve had let Tony know they didn’t have to keep trying. He could only imagine how painful it must be to physical lose a child from your body over and over again and he constantly blamed himself. 

Tony even told him to divorce him, one day after coming home from the emergency room. He told him to find someone else that could carry his child. He had fallen to the ground wailing, apologizing repeatedly. Steve had picked him up and held him in his arms. He let him know it wasn’t his fault. Told him how much he loved him and he let him know he was never going to leave him because he could never stop loving him. At that point, Steve was okay with the idea of never having kids of his own and he even suggested adoption. There were so many kids out there that didn’t have a family and they could give that to someone.

Tony was about to give into the idea when they found out he was pregnant again and clear of the danger zone that was the first trimester. Months later and their miracle baby was almost here. Tony let Steve know though that he wasn’t opposed to the idea of still adopting once they figured out this parenting thing.

“I bet she’s ready to come out.” Steve commented, placing a kiss on the spot where he could make out the imprint of a little foot under Tony’s skin. They had long decided on names for the baby. Morgan if it’s a girl and Peter if it’s a boy. 

“You really think it’s a girl, huh?” Tony teased.

“I really do,” and he planted a kiss on his lips.

There was a pause before Tony spoke again. “Do you think I’ll be a good father, Steve?” he had asked this question more than a handful of times during the pregnancy. He was constantly reminded of Howard and the abuse he inflicted on him and his mother, both mentally and physically. His biggest fear was turning into his father. Steve didn’t know Howard but he heard the many stories of how horrible he was to his wife and only son. And Steve looked at Tony and he could never find an ounce of Howard in him. He was nothing like him.

“You’re not your father, Tony and you never will be.” Steve reassured him staring into his eyes. He could see the sadness in them. “Our baby will be so lucky to have you as their father.”

Tony gave him a smile. The reminder was always appreciated.

“Father’s day is tomorrow,” he remembered in that moment. He wasn’t technically a father yet and he wondered if they should celebrate it anyways.

“Yeah?” Steve was littering his neck with kisses now. He rubbed his hands over Tony’s exposed bump. They kissed for a while before Steve pulled his own shirt over his head. Tony got an eyeful of his toned chest and abs. He longed for the day his body would look like that again. He was all fat, stretch marks and swollen tits. The baby had been having a field day with his body but it was worth it all.

“You’re beautiful Tones,” It was like he was reading his mind while he took off the only article of clothing he was wearing, leaving him completely naked. Steve went to his breasts first; they were heavy and full with food for their child. It was his favorite change about Tony’s body during the pregnancy. 

Steve was leaving a trail of kisses all over his body. He gave their baby a few kisses, on top of Tony's belly and asked him/her jokingly to watch their head because daddy was about to come in. Tony let out a giggle and Steve cracked a smile at his laugh. He found Tony’s legs already spread to accommodate their baby. He pressed his lips at the section below his protruding belly and wrapped a hand around Tony’s member. He was stroking it slowly while he rubbed his thumb over the tip, licking all the pre-cum that beaded on it when he got the chance. He felt Tony shiver beneath him. 

Next he was fondling his balls with his other hand and he peered up at Tony gauging his reaction. He saw his eyes widen with arousal and his checks turning slightly red. He took the opportunity to slide one of his balls into his mouth and suckled it. Tony audibly gasped and it wasn’t long before he gave his clenching hole some much needed attention. He kissed the rim and Tony moaned out his name. He slid his tongue into him and he saw him squirming around hoping Steve would get on with the sex already. His legs were already quaking from sitting in the same position for so long. Steve noticed his discomfort and opted to place another pillow behind his head and one under his butt. He went back to feasting on his wet hole when Tony told him to continue. Steve wanted him to enjoy this and he knew Tony would tell him if he didn’t like something and he would stop right away. 

He noticed Tony was sobbing which was understandable; he had a tendacy to get overwhelmed at times during sex and he'd become overly emotional since he got pregnant. “It’s okay, baby” Steve whispered. “I got you” and he position himself between his legs, sinking into him slowly. He leaned over Tony as best he could with the baby in the way and kissed him.  
His thrusts were slow and drawn out. He didn’t want to hurt the baby but he wanted Tony to feel everything. With each thrust he let Tony know how good he looked like this, how amazing he was for carrying their baby, how lucky he was to have him and how much love he had for him. His hand soon returned to Tony’s cock. He was close and he needed Tony to cum before him.

Tony soon released all over his belly. Steve following seconds after him. He pulled out after a minute and leaned down to lick up all the cum on Tony's belly. Tony grinned at him. His eyes were closed and he was very content.

“Someone’s happy,” Steve commented. He was pleased to know Tony was fully satisfied. Tony was about to respond when his eyes flew open and Steve heard him gasp.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

His wondering gaze focused on Steve and he said the few words he wasn’t prepared to hear for at least another week.

“I think the baby is coming.” Steve noticed he was soaking the bed and it wasn’t from his cum. 

 

And after 18 excruciating hours of labor in the hospital, they welcomed a beautiful healthy baby boy. He was the spitting image of Tony; dark hair but with Steve's blue eyes.

Peter Benjamin Stark Rogers. And just like that they were fathers before Father's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to all dads out there and all men who act as father figures in people's lives.  
> _
> 
> This was my first take on Mpreg. It was fun to write. Would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading.  
>    
> As always, Kudos and Comments are welcome.


End file.
